Currently, telecommunication companies are facing a big challenge in the design of multi-standard phones, and more specifically Software Definable Radios (“SDR”). In particular, the subscriber side of SDR is struggling with a huge and expansive fully hardware implemented modem integrated circuit (“IC”) while the infrastructure side of SDR is trying to get rid of expansive multiple racks. The new trend is to move toward a flexible solution.
The interest in a software implementation for modem functions of SDR has grown in the last few years due to emerging re-configurable modem technologies and recent research advances in the design of application specific processors handling high data rate processing. One of the most efficient ways to design software for complex real-time systems is to decompose them in terms of tasks. The problems that remain to be solved are how to schedule these tasks and how to design a scheduler for this purpose.
The present invention advances the art by contributing a new and unique scheduler that can implement a range of known scheduling and synchronization algorithms to satisfy the need of present and future computer systems, particularly in the area of communications.